1. Field of the Invention
Mobile Drum Filling Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been common practice to fill drums with desired weights of liquid at fixed expensive installations that may occupy valuable land space adjacent docks and railroad sidings. Such installations require crews to be maintained at full time thereon, even though the drum filling facilities may be used only intermittently or for a portion of a day.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a mobile drum filling assembly that will eliminate numerous operational disadvantages of prior fixed drum filling facilities, and the invention capable of being utilized at any desired location irrespective of whether electric power is available thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drum filling assembly that is fabricated from standard commercially available materials, is simple and easy to use, and permits the rapid and efficient filling of drums with liquid with minimum contamination of the ambient atmosphere.
Still further object of the invention is to furnish a mobile drum filling assembly that is far less expensive to fabricate and maintain than fixed land based facilities of this nature that were previously used, and one that requires a minimum of personnel in the operation thereof.